It's Emerald's Turn!
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: Conner is 15 and meets the daughter of someone in his past...the Council is after Buffy again, and someone returns from the dead. AN Ch 2
1. Story

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish they were mine. But alas…they belong to Joss and his ppls. 

Summary: Conner is 15, meets and falls in love with the daughter of an old friend of his father's, the Council is messing with Buffy again…and someone comes back from the dead…

Pairings. G/Ci A/C F/W B/W/S C/E X/An

AN: This is a future fic/AU…but only slightly. Spoilers only slight. Glory over, Tara dead (grr) like the summary says, 15 years after Conner. Oh, he actually aged in our dimension (or Buffy's rather). That stupid Sajjan guy, as well as Holtz, were defeated and Connor was never kidnapped. Thank the stars…

  *----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*

"Mr. O'Connell! Please pay attention, this is important! Now as I was saying…" Ms. Stilerman, Conner's 10th grade history teacher was droning on about the American Revolution and the colonies. Conner already knew about all this. His dad was a history buff. Conner smiled sheepishly at one of his best friends, Meagan, whom was giving Conner a scolding look. 

"We have a new girl coming in this period, dummy, wake up!" She whispered. Conner always enjoyed it when they got new students. Just then, the counselor peeked her head in the door. Ms. Stilerman waved her in, and a slim blond walked in behind her. Saying she was just a slim blond would be insufficient. She had golden hair that shined in the sunlight shinning in from the window on this unusually clear L.A. day. The girl was thin, muscular, but not overly so. Nicely sized breasts, small waist, and just enough hips to set the waist off. She was small, no more than 5'2". She was beautiful. Conner couldn't be sure, but he thought her eyes were a tiger's green. The smile that graced her full, rosy lips lit up the room.

"Class, this is Miss Emerald Summers. Say hello." The teacher announced to the class. "Miss Summers, you may take a seat in front of the gentleman that just woke up. Mr. O'Connell," a little gasp escaped Emerald's lips, only Conner noticed, "Please raise your hand." Conner did as asked, and Emerald glided over to the empty seat in front of him and just sort of floated into her chair. Conner was gawking at her. Meagan smacked him in the arm, and when he looked at her, she pantomimed bringing her jaw up from the floor.

On his way home, Conner's thoughts drifted to Emerald. She had sat with him and his 2 best friends at lunch. Michael drooled over her. She told them she had moved to L.A. from Sunnydale, a small town east of L.A. Conner remembered his father mentioning Sunnydale when he was younger. Conner was at the Hyperion before he realized it. Conner went to his father's office in a daze. He didn't realize that there were 4 people in there with him until his dad introduced him.

"Conner, there you are. This," Angel pointed to a tiny blond lady similar to Emerald, except she held herself like a warrior. Come to think of it, Emerald held herself slightly like that to. "is Buffy, an old friend of mine and your mother's. The red head is Willow, the younger read head is Freia, and the younger blond is,"

"Emerald. Hello Conner." Emerald's voice yanked Conner out of his daze. She smiled at him. The older blond, Buffy smiled at Angel and spoke in a different Language to him. 

"He has already fallen for her. Now who does that remind you of Angel?"

Angel chuckled and answered in English. "It is good to see you to Buffy. You two have still not told me who the girl's fathers are." All four ladies stiffened at this. Angel noticed it, and his expression grew concerned. Willow spoke.

"Does Conner know Angel?"

"No"

"He is about to." She cut him off before he could voice his objections. "You have no choice. The less he knows, Angel, the more of a chance he has to die. You know very well that with us, death follows. We just want him to be safe. We want the damn council to keep their noses out of this, and if he knows what is going on, if Mr. Travers sends someone to question him, Conner won't tell them anything by accident. Please Angel." Willow had her puppy dog eyes on, Angel turned to Buffy and saw she was wearing the same face. 

With a sigh, Angel looked at his son. "Go get your mother, and call Fred, Wes, Gunn, and Cicely. Hurry!" 

"Thank you Angel. Now, you asked about the girl's father?"

"Yes, wait, only one guy?" Angel asked quietly after Conner left.

"Only one guy. He is dead. A little over 15 years ago, a vampire's ex-human lover kidnapped Will and me. The man wanted to get his vamp back and though that getting her the slayer would do it. Willow was with me when he made his move. Spike was to, but couldn't do anything because of his chip. By the time he woke up all he could do was to tell Giles we had been taken. 

The man had us for 4 days before the gang managed to rescue us. By then we were already pregnant with our girls. After they were born, we hunted this guy down and enjoyed 24 hours of torture before we killed him. The council wanted to take our girls, because they were possible-slayers. We told them that not only would I stop slaying if they ever came near our girls, but I would make it my mission to destroy them. 5 years ago they managed to capture Spike…" Buffy was choking back a sob, and Willow wasn't doing much better, but she continued anyways.

"They sent Spike's dust back to us in a little silver box. We eviscerated the London headquarters. They left us alone after that. Now that Emerald has been summoned as a slayer, and we found the prophecy, they have been bothering us again. Giles suggested that we come here to see if you would help, and push the prophecy along." Angel sat back in his chair, looking pained. Cordelia walked in, having heard the whole bit, she gathered Buffy and Willow in a hug. Both women smiled at her when she let go.

"Hey you two. Long time no see. Your girls are beautiful. Angel, honey, Wes and Fred are on their way, and Gunn and Cicely have to get their babysitter and they will be her as soon as they can. Time to tell Conner, huh?"

"'Fraid so Cordy. So, will you help us Angel? Emerald is, as I said, already enrolled at Hemery High. Goddess I can't believe my daughter is in my old school."

"Yeah. You all can stay here as long as you need to. We have plenty of room. Lets move out into the lounge, my office won't hold many more people." All stood and moved in to the large lobby to await the rest of their party.

Gunn and Cicely finally arrived and took a seat. Cicely took notice of Buffy and Emerald right off.

"Hello Buffy, Emerald. I'm Cicely, Gunn's wife, and Angel's little sister. I must say it is an honor to meet the two best slayers of all time." She was smiling as she hugged each woman. She then hugged Willow. "As it is as much of an honor to meet the most powerful Wicca from the states. And Freia, the gal that can hack even the most intricate computer security systems. Again, an honor."

"Cicely." Angel said warning his sister. She beamed at him and went to sit in her husband's lap, waving for Angel to begin.

"Well. Conner, I, um, well…" Willow rolled her eyes and stepped in.

"Conner, you know the things that go 'bump' in the night?"

"Yeah…"

"They exist. Vampires, demons, deities, witches, etc."

"So, your saying that thing I say at the movies last Saturday wasn't a figment of my imagination? It was a vampire, with the ridges on the forehead, and really pointy teeth that I kicked the butt of?" Angel gawked at his son. Buffy just smiled.

"Don't forget the yellow eyes, and yeah. That about sums it up. Buffy and Emerald are the slayers. Supposedly the one girl in all the world with the strength and power able to fight and slay the creatures of the night. There became two when Buffy died when she was 16. Xander, a friend of ours brought her back by way of CPR. In the norm, vampires are soulless blood sucking fiends. There were two unlike any others. One, a guy that you know, had his soul returned. The other had a chip implanted in his head by a government operation and fell in love with Buffy and myself."

"Who is the one that I know?"

"Me." Angel looked at his son sadly.

"Huh?"

"I am the soulful vampire Willow spoke of." 

"Again is say, HUH? Wanna prove this all to me?" 

"Alright." Angel said as he shifted into his game face. Conner jumped out of his seat and started backing up. Emerald was behind him, stopping him, before anyone saw her move.

"Conner. Calm down. Angel is a good guy. Haven't you ever wondered why your father couldn't go into the sunlight? Why you never see him eat? C'mon, you aren't that blind. You've seen, you've wondered. This is your answer. Sit down, and we will explain everything in more detail." 

Three hours later, Conner knew everything*\/\/\/\/* AN/~*~everything you'd know from watching btvs through Buffy's latest birthday which I think is called 'birthday' and ats through 'birthday'*\/\/\/\/* and understood so many thing better now. He also had figured out that Willow and Buffy were lovers. They never said anything, but the signs were there. No one else but Aunt Cicely had figured out though. Aunt Cicely had suggested they all go out to dinner.

-----------

3 days later…

-----------

Buffy and Willow, as well as Emerald and Freia, were sparring in Angel's workout room. Conner watched from the sidelines, admiring Emerald's sleek body and fighting style. There was a thin layer of sweat that made the youngest slayer sexy as hell. Willow spotted and smiled at Buffy, nodding her head in his direction. The oldest slayer smiled at her lover and nodded her head.

"Girls! Why don't we all take a break." Buffy shouted over the stereo.

"Ok Mom!" The girls shouted at once. Emerald grabbed the towel Conner had tossed her, while Willow and Buffy shared a brief, but always passionate, kiss. Cordy giggled from the stairs. Buffy and Will looked guiltily at her.

"I figured the two of you were in love. Although my husband is still blind as hell. I think Cicely knows as well. She probably told Gunn. So it is safe to say that only Angel is still in the dark."

"What about Wes and Fred?"

"Fred is to smart to miss it, so it is a given that they know. Want me to tell Angel?"

"Nah, it will be more fun if we show him. Let's do this…"

-----

"Angel, honey, go get Willow for me, I need to ask her something about Sunnydale." Cordelia smiled at her husband. They had gotten married one month before Conner turned three. Angel nodded and walked up to Willow's room. When he got there, he knocked and opened the door. Willow was in there, with Buffy straddling her waist. Both were shirtless, kissing, and happy with the roaming hands. Angel made a shocked sound and got the slayer and the witch's attention. The women smiled at the shocked vampire. It's not everyday you get to surprise a 265 year old man.

"Well, this is the most compromising position I've seen in a long time." Angel chuckled. "Once you two are finished here, Cordelia wants to talk to Willow." Angel gulped when the two women stood up, shirtless, in front of him, searching for their cloths.

"Angel? Your standing on my bra, will you hand it to me please?" Willow asked the unmoving vampire. Again he gulped, stepped back, picked up a dark blue scrap of silk and tossed it to the red head. Angel almost jumped out of his skin when Cordelia walked up behind him.

"What's wrong Angel?" Angel was imitating a fish on dry land as he waved his hand at the two women. "Yeah, so. You mean to tell me that you hadn't figured it out. Well let me tell you, you were the last to know. Ha! C'mon ladies, there is a gentleman down stairs looking for the Slayers."

"Shit!" Buffy rushed past Angel and Cordy, Willow not far behind her, to their girls rooms down the hall. "Come on girls, load the guns!! Mr. Travers has sent someone here." All six of the supernatural beings walked down the stairs. Two slayers, two witches, a half demon, and a vampire. A scary sight, since all seemed to be pissed off.

"Hullo, I am Trevor McPherson, from the Scotland Council headquarters. I am under orders to bring both slayers, and the vampire's son back with me. Come with me peacefully, and I won't have need to bring out my special weapon." Willow rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. The man froze, mid-breath. 

"Well, you'd think that these people would get smarter! Disperse!" Cicely walked in. The man exploded in a cloud of dust. Everyone was shocked at this. "They yell at the slayer for falling in love with 2 vampires, yet they use a demon to fetch her. As powerful as the council is, you'd think that they do their homework. Sending a lower level demon to an area with 5 very powerful witches."

Angel: "Five? There is you and Willow, who are the other three?" 

Cicely: "Buffy, and the girls of course!" She laughed out loud. "Now that we have taken care of that, will you four assist me in putting up wards around the hotel? I know one that will let us know what species a person is, every time a person enters the hotel, no matter where they enter from."

"Sure! We're up for some magikal exercise." Buffy said, putting her arm around Willow's waist. The five witches walked out. Cordy looked at Angel.

"That was weird. I think we should tell Conner about the prophecy tonight at dinner. He has already realized that he has fallen for Emerald. Can you believe it? Conner, our son, has fallen in love. With a slayer no less. Is that hereditary or something? First you, now our son. You'd figure the PTB wouldn't put this much stress on one group of people.

-----

Emerald and Conner walked to school together Monday, and met up with Michael and Meagan before their first class.

"So, Emerald. Tell us about yourself." Meagan was distrustful by nature, and this was no different. Conner started to say it was none if their business, but Emerald put a finger over his lips and reassured him with a smile.

"What would you like to know?" Her voice was melodic and soothing. 

"Who are your parents? Any other family?" Meagan began to relax.

"Well, Mom is the new PE teacher, she is starting next Monday, and Momma is the new computer teacher and also starts Monday. My sister graduated early, and goes to UCLA. My uncle Xander, aunt Anya, and cousins live in Sunnydale, Aunt Dawn works for the CIA. Grandpa Giles owns a 'book' store."

"What about your father, and isn't a little weird to have 2 mother?" Michael asked, more interested.

"My father is dead." It seemed to the other teens that that short sentence held all the hate in the world. "And not if your mother's are lesbians." Michael seemed really shocked at this obvious answer.

"How?" Meagan asked Emerald.

"How what?"

"How did your father die, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind." Came the curt reply. The hate and rage coming off of Emerald was palpable. Conner laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's move on shall we." Conner spoke firmly. Emerald turned to smile at him. "How do you like it here?"

"The air is less clean, and the city emanates less energy than I am used to, but other than that. It's nice. More predictable. And that is always good in my book." Emerald said. The tension her body had held only a moment ago just wasn't there. The bell rang for first period. "To be continued at lunch." Emerald and Conner got up to move to their class.

Conner and Emerald had been expecting the council to get them at school, so when they were called out of class third period, they just packed up their bags even though it was the beginning of class, and the call said they wouldn't take long. The teacher stopped them before they left and asked why they were taking their bags. They answered at the same time.

"Because we know who is here, and trust us, it will take a while." They walked out, not looking back. In the hall, the grabbed each other's hands, and prepared themselves for a threat match with one of Travers' lackeys. They were, however, surprised to find Travers himself in the principle's office. 

"Oh, good, you're here. I would like it if you two came with us to pick up the elder slayer. I believe we have unfinished business with you three." Emerald was angry at Travers for just presuming they wouldn't give up a fight. But she also knew that Travers wasn't one to miss even a tiny detail. So she did nothing he expected of her. He couldn't know that she read minds, and she knew he didn't expect to call said slayer, witches, vampire, and half-demon. Letting them know that Travers is there himself. She heard her mothers' roar of anger. The 5 people she had just alerted showed up in the office. Travers jumped out of his seat in shock. Nope, not expected.

"I dare say, Quentin. Are you trying to take MY daughter and her soul mate? Not a smart move on your part since we proved that we could completely destroy the watcher's council when pissed off. Taking our children is number one on the guaranteed-to-piss-us-off list. Would you like to reconsider that offer, since we have you outnumbered 7 to 4." Buffy was pissed, and a brassed off slayer could eradicate 100 people in a blink of her eye. Well, this one could anyway. Travers didn't back down though.

"I am well aware what you could do to me, Miss Summers. However, we must take the youngest slayer and the vampires son with us. We can not let this prophecy play out."

"And why in the hell not?" This time it was Willow who spoke. She had had quite enough of this arrogant bastard. Tired of he and his people trying to get her family killed, tired of them trying to control her love's and her children's lives.

"Miss Rosenberg. Slayers cannot be allowed to bind themselves with their soul mates. When that happens, both become to powerful to control, which is why we killed Spike. To have a vampire bound to a witch and slayer was inconceivable.

"You bastard! You kill our husband because of some minuscule power play?" Buffy screamed. Thankfully, Willow had soundproofed the room right after they entered. So far, Cordelia, Angel, Connor, Emerald, and Freia hung back, letting the two woman handle it. But when Freia and Emerald heard Travers mention Spike, they lost it. Both girls jumped at Travers. Angel held Freia back, and Conner held Emerald back. Emerald roared in rage.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY FATHER AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! IF I HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN TILL THE END OF THE EARTH, YOU WILL PAY! SO YOU HAD BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE NEAR US AGAIN! I WILL TAKE OUT THE WATCHERS' COUNCIL!" Then in a quieter but scarier tone, Emerald burned her gaze into the head of the watchers' council. "And you Quentin Travers, I will take great pleasure in slowly killing you. I have no doubt the before you die, you will beg me to end your pathetic existence. Do I make myself clear?" Travers looked well and truly afraid now. He only nodded and motioned for his people readied himself to leave.

"Very well slayer. I'll see you in hell." And he left. Emerald curled up into Conner's lap. Freia shrank back into a corner and Buffy and Willow clung onto each other in the middle of the floor. Cordelia and Angel had no idea how to placate the four newly grieving woman. Then something clicked in Angel's head. That damn law firm brought Darla back from the dust. They could bring Spike back, and turn him again. He would remember everything, so he would be the same Spike. Angel would never admit to anyone that he too missed his Childe.

"Buffy, Willow? Would you like to have Spike back?" The woman's heads jerked up to look at Angel.

"How could you do that Angel? How would that be possible?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Do you still have his dust?"

"Yes. But…"

"This evil law firm brought Darla back, and Angel turned her again. We could do the same for Spike, and he would be the same old Spike. Except if we didn't turn him, he would go all broody like Angel, because his soul would want to go crazy. So Angel would have to turn him again. I think we still have that scroll that we got from the law firm." Cordelia had caught on to her husband's train of thought. Freia and Emerald looked up at the prospect of getting the only father they had known back. Freia shrieked  and jumped at Angel. Emerald squealed and kissed Conner. Will and Buffy just stayed on the floor and engaged in a passionate kiss. The 7 teleported back to the hotel, and called up everyone else. Dawn, Xander, Anya, their three kids, Giles, Wes, Fred, Gunn and Cicely, and their 2 kids. Everyone was due to arrive at the hotel in two hours or less. Dawn would be longest because she was in D.C. But she explained that to her boss that she was needed at home, and she got two weeks off. Xander owned the construction company, Giles and Anya still shared the Magic Box, and the AI crew was still the AI crew with the addition of Cicely.  

Back at the hotel, the four looking forward to Spike's return were pacing a hole in the floor of the lobby. Weaving their paths with each other's until Angel finally shouted at them.

"Alright your four! Pacing like that is only wearing a hole in my floor, not helping. Sit down or find a way to be useful. Everyone else can't wait for Spike either, so chill!" Conner was surprised at his father's outburst, then realized something. 

"Dad? How was Spike related to you?"

"He was my childe and will be again."

"You miss him too huh?"

"Yes, I do. He always was my favorite. We got along wonderfully when we weren't fighting. Will was something else, always different from the other vampires. It will be good to have him back." Then louder. "Buffy, when we bring him back, he won't have the chip."

"That is okay. For the last 3 years of his life he didn't have it. Only Will, he, and I knew. He never even tried to hurt someone else after that first year. He figured out that he didn't have it when a jackass watcher tried to kidnap Freia and Emerald. We never told anyone because he didn't want anyone to know, and we trusted him not to kill. Every once in a while, he fed from a living human, but they were always willing, and left alive." Buffy replied quietly and sat down on the couch. Freia and Willow sat down next to her, and Emerald went to Conner's outstretched arms. 

-----

Three hours later (Dawn's flight was delayed) everyone was at the hotel. All were gathered in the lobby at about 3:00 in the afternoon. No one had gotten rooms but the four that were already there. Everyone agreed that they all should stay at the hotel, in case Travers tried to get at any of them.  When Emerald and Conner when to school, Willow would be with them, invisible. 

"Cordelia? We need some extra ingredients…take care of that please, here's the list. Conner, get everyone rooms so we can get things started. Buffy, Willow, Emerald, and Freia. We five will be the main persons in the ritual. Come with me so I can explain." About an hour later, everyone was settled, and waiting in the lobby for pizza. Angel was going to explain what was happening. The basic setup of the spell, what would happen when Spike got back, etc. 

"…the rest of you will stand in a circle around us, as a wall from the outer world. Anya, Cicely, if you 2 don't want your kids in on this now, speak up." Angel continued. 

Cicely spoke first. "Amanda won't, simply because she is only 6. But Anthony can. After all, he is *gulp* 13."

Anya: "All three of mine can. Ladia has expressed magical powers, Alex and Beth are 12, so Xander and I have no problem with it, right honey?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. In the main circle, I will be the north, Emerald the east, Freia the south, and Buffy the west. Willow will be the center because she is the most powerful. A messenger of the Powers will question us. His/her last question will be if all of you vouch for him. All you have to do is say 'I do' one at a time. Starting directly behind me and moving around to the left. Spike will come back as a human, but will remember everything. His soul will cause him to be in quite a bit of pain because of what he did in the past. Buffy, Willow, Freia, and Emerald will surround him because they are closest to him. Once they have him calmed, you all will clear out. Then I will turn him again. Don't worry, he won't go after any humans. He didn't the first time he was turned. We actually had to make him eat at first. Now will be no different. Ok…" *doorbell* "…everyone got that?" Everyone nodded at him and Conner and her went to get the pizzas. When they got back Angel began again after passing around the pizzas. "Everyone will take a shower, and anyone not participating will be locked in their room. Cicely will provide the clothing you are to wear. It can't begin until midnight, so we have time."

Everyone had finished eating, showered, was dressed in white silk toga like outfits fastened with a silver Celtic knot. Mainly because the spell was written by a Celtic man and his Roman wife. Everyone was mingling. Gunn, Xander, Wesley, and Giles were complaining about having to wear 'dresses'. Angel was talking with his wife, his sister, and Fred about some demon they exterminated the week before. Buffy and Willow were curled up holding Spike's ashes, conversing quietly. Conner was sitting in a recliner with a lightly napping Emerald in his arms. Freia, Anya, her three kids, and Cicely's eldest were talking about men; why you needed them, what was most fun to do with them, and what type of man was perfect for them. The alarm went off at eleven thirty, and everyone stood at attention. Angel gave everyone a task in preparing the spell. Ten minutes before midnight, everyone got into position and Angel went over everything again. And alarm and 11:59 and Angel lit his candle, signaling the start of the ritual. Everyone lit their candles and fell silent. When the big grandfather clock struck 12 Willow began chanting in Ogham, the ancient Druid's language. (AN/--I suck at writing spells, so deal with the lack of words.--\AN) A dark wind began to blow and a circle just inside the circle everyone else formed. The wind lightly brushed their togas and hair. The five inside the circle were doing their best to remain standing, chanting, and in one piece.  Angel had told them there would be three attempts to get them all to run. Everyone was determined and never faltered. Soon the wind stopped. In the center of the circle, over Willow's head, floated a grotesque shape, dripping sacrament that landed nowhere. When no one ran screaming the ghost-figure sighed and faded out. Soon after, a rather beautiful blonde lady floated where the creature had been. She spoke in a hauntingly beautiful voice.

"This is your last chance lower beings. Leave now if you do not truly care for these ashes. If we see in your heart, deceit, we will destroy you and leave." All stood strong under her piercing glare and threatening words. The woman nodded and lowered herself to the ground next to a confident Willow. "Who speaks for this creature's heart?" Angel, and the four women answered in unison. 

"We do great one."

"Who speaks for his soul?"

"I do great one." Angel spoke. 

"Who speaks for his love?"

"We do great one." The women. 

"Do you all agree with these five?" The being looked pointedly at Giles, behind Angel. 

"I do." Xander was next. 

"And you?"

"I do." Ladia was next. The being just looked at her.

"I do." Beth was next. 

"I do." Alex, then Anya. Cicely, Anthony, Gunn, Wes, Fred, Dawn, Cordelia, and Conner. The being nodded in satisfaction and took the ash box out of Willow's hands. She faded out and a bright flash of light knocked everyone out. 

The five in the original circle woke up at the same time. They noticed a naked body shaking in the center. Buffy and Willow crawled to him and turned him over. It was a warm, brown haired Spike. They motioned Emerald and Freia over to them, and Angel began waking up everyone else. As quietly as possible he ushered them all out. He heard an agonized scream a little after he had left. He mad his way back and stood outside of the door. William might not want to see him just yet. Angel did poke his head into the doorway to see the four women each touching William somehow. Willow and Buffy were holding him in their laps, and the younger girls were holding his hands. He was crying. Buffy was talking gently to him. 

"Spike, honey, calm down. Shh. It's all right. It will all be all right. Come on now, do you think we care what you did in the past? We did fall in love with the vampire. Can you forgive yourself since we forgive you? Both our girls have grown up beautifully you know. They are both wonderful young ladies. Emerald was called last year. You'd be proud of her. She is just like me, except for the blowing up of the school gym."

"Yeah baby. Come back to us, hum? We love you so muck and wouldn't be able to stand it if you hurt like this my Spike. Our daughters have missed you, and so have we. Come on my love, where is the Spike we all know and love? Do you honestly think that they would have let you back if each and everyone of us didn't miss and love you?" Willow picked up where Buffy had left off. The younger girls now spoke.

"Daddy, come home to us…Please? We need you." Once all four women had spoken, Spike looked up at them. The look in his eyes was tortured and they knew Angel was right when he said that Spike would have to be turned again. Angel came in silently behind them, 'grr' face in place. The women had left his back unguarded like Angel had asked. Angel sat behind his soon-to-be-again-childe, cradling the smaller man to his broad chest. Angel nodded and Buffy grabbed Spike's face between her hands and kissed him while Angel drained him of his life's blood like he had 200 years ago. William gurgled and Angel held out his wrist for Emerald to slice. Buffy pulled away and let Angel feed William his blood. Angel allowed the dying man to almost drain him, just like he had the first time. The more blood a sire gives to his childe, the more powerful he or she will be. Angel lay down on the floor, still holding William. Angel went to sleep, and Spike died for the third time. The four girls sat in a circle around them, praying to the goddess that it would all go over smoothly. Eventually the women fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Four hours later, Buffy woke to a quite moaning. Spike was waking up! Buffy reached over him to Angel, and shook him awake. She nudged Willow with her toe, who woke Freia, who woke Emerald. Angel sat up, bringing Spike with him. 

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Spike grumbled, rubbing his head. "Feels like that damn chip went off. Buffy? Get me some blood luv, will you?" Buffy slit her wrist and offered it to him. He looked at her as if she were crazy. Angel spoke up, and Spike realized who he was being held by. 

"Drink Spike. Don't argue with us. You cannot drink pigs' blood for your first meal, and what a better meal to get than a slayer's?" 

"What are you talking about Angelus? And why are you in Sunnydale?"

"We aren't in Sunnydale Daddy. We're in L.A. We moved here, and Angel just brought you back. The council had killed you. We destroyed the London headquarters. Just drink up and when you can actually walk, we will tell you everything." Spike looked at Emerald like he didn't recognize her.  

"Who are you?" Emerald and Freia giggled. 

"I'm Emerald, daddy. Just five years older. That is how long you've been gone. Go on, drink Mom's blood."

"Okay, if you say so." And he lowered his 'grr' face to Buffy's wrist. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Willow was behind her, hands roaming. Angel, Freia, and emerald got up and walked out. When Angel waked into his room, Cordelia launched at him. 

"Hey honey! How'd everything go? You've been down there since 12:30, and it is now 5:02. Spike okay? How about the girls?"

"Everything and everyone is fine. Let's get some sleep. I am exhausted."

-----*-----

4 days later

-----*-----

"So, I've been dead for five years, you all have obliterated the London sect of Council, and threatened Travors a slow torturous death if he messed with you again? You ladies have been busy. How many Apocalypses since I was so very dusty. Aw, bloody hell, I'm speaking teen speak." Buffy giggled and Willow smiled. They were both so happy to have their mate back. The girls were also happy to have their father back. Freia was at work; Emerald and Conner were at school, having convinced Willow she didn't need to come now that the council knew what Emerald would do to Travers if they did something.  Emerald and Conner were fast in love, and had convinced their parents to let them get married after Emerald's 17th birthday. Everyone stayed at the Hyperion because of Travers. Buffy didn't want to give Travers a chance to weaken them. Giles and Anya sold the Magic Box, and were opening one in the hotel. With Angel's business, it would give them all plenty of money. Xander moved his company to LA base, and Dawn was home as much a possible. Everyone was generally happy. Buffy and Willow had the weekend before they started work, and were planning to have a weekend alone, locked in their wing, having lots and lots of fun. The Vampire quota was down, and demons were staying away from LA because of the slayers and their family. All was right in the world, which is when you know everything is going to hell… 

 *----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*

Do you all want more? Then review and let me know. You won't get it other wise… Lady Dragoness


	2. Author's note

Hey peeps! I'm gonna try to do a sequel for this story, but I really need to finish the story Vampires I am working on right now, as well as several stories I have. It may be a very long time till they get up, but try I will.

Thanx!!! ~ Lady Dragoness


End file.
